Synthetic Energon - Ratchet and Sire
by SparkShock
Summary: Ratchet is feeling guilty from the 'Synthetic Energon' incident and Optimus needs and wants to help - will include spanking
1. My Aft

**Hey fans, I was watching the Transformers Prime - Synthetic Energon episode and really felt like writing about what ratchet felt and some other stuff so here ya go! It's just a one-shot**

**Me: I do not own Transformers Prime or plot/ characters**

**Ratchet: oh…I…feel…so…guilty**

**Optimus: this will not be fun**

**Ratchet: because it is not a parody**

**SPARKSHOCK-SPARKSHOCK**

**Ratchet POV**

Guilt, anger, sorrow, grief, depressed. I only feel these emotions because I got so fragging bored being of the battlefield so what do I do may you ask? I used the 'experimental' Synthetic Energon on myself to see if it would affect me as our energon sources were running low.

I can still remember when I had been extremely disrespectful as I said "is now really the time for another lecture Optimus?" I had been such an idiotic old slagger as I has said those awful words to him,

all those things I had said and done were…fragging evil which had filled me with anger and sorrow therefor making me slagging depressed, I could not face the prime knowing of the things I had said to him as I was not worthy of being part of his team.

I had been in my med-bay doing my work with a cube of low-grade next to me and trying my best not to be seen by any other bot in case I had disgusted them deeply, I had gotten called to Optimus`s office. FRAGGING FRAGGER .

I had walked to Optimus`s office while optics at my ped's as I knocked on the large oak door of my doom, I had heard an answer for me to come in so I did so taking a seat in front of the prime himself…I was full of so much guilt that it was making me barely be able to think…

"Ratchet, I am sure you are aware of why you are in my office?" I look up at optimus was dimmed optics as I nod and he says to me "I am not angry at you for what you did but I am deeply disappointed and I am sure you know that your deserve some type of punishment"

Oh slagging pit I couldn't have dug my ticket to Primus even deeper, I look back down at my ped's at the thought of optimus being disappointed with me…and not wanting to disappoint optimus even further I replied with a voice filled with guilt "yes sir, I-I am fully accepting of any and all punishments"

I can hear optimus sigh as he says "come over here my ambulance" I am very confused as I walk over to optimus to see that he is still sitting so I say out of confusion "er sire, I don't understand what this punishment is"

Optimus takes a firm hold of my wrist before saying "I am very sure that you know this punishment, it is used to discipline sparklings when they are disobedient" I feel the heat comes to my face plates as he pulls me over his lap _I would have taken a beating from a deceptifreak than this _as im thinking I can hear optimus say,

"I am doing this because I have to, not out of anger my Ratchet" I did not anticipate the first smack and I gasp in the pain that I experience, many spanks come after this and I can soon enough feel a building pain on my aft but it takes away the guilt that I have upon me,

I feel such pain that it takes away my own pain of being with the guilt of what had happened with my friends and family because I couldn't fragging listen to prime. "I-im so so-sorry O-Optimus"

Soon enough I feel so much pain and I can feel tears of energon run down my face-places and it gets too much for me before I shout in pain "**PLEASE O-OPTIMUS I-I-IM SOR-SORRY W-WITH ALL MY S-SPARK**!" and I feel optimus take his servo away from my aft before he rubs my stinging aft as comfort,

Optimus sits me up on his lap like he used to do while I cling to him as he whispers soothing words in cybertronian in my audios and all I can do is leak until the pain and guilt goes away so I am able to look at my team mates once again…

There Is one thing that my team did not know…one secret…as I sit up once again I try to stand but Optimus wraps his arms around me comfortingly as he lectures "never again will you do what you have done today, you endangered your life by doing a reckless act and I cannot lose you as you are too special to me, im sorry to have spanked you my ratchet, but you had to be disciplined as I am your sire and I love you my creation"

My optics leak with happiness as I say "I love you too sire"

**SPARKSHOCK-SPARKSHOCK**

**There is my one shot, it had taken a while but I did it but I will also continue my other stories as well from time to time – SparkShock**

**That was fun.**

**Do you want me to do another from an episode of Transformers Prime?**


	2. Smack Shack

**Hey Everybot, its your femme SparkShock here and I got a headache that gave me an idea for this story, its like a second type of follow on from Ratchet being Spanked and yes optimus is older than Ratchet in my story, by the way loving the feedback with all my spark**

**Me: I do not own any type of Transformers shows or movies or characters**

**Ratchet: this is the WORST day EVER!**

**Optimus: im sorry my creation but it has to happen**

**Ratchet: but sire! This is not fair!**

**Optimus: it's going to happen, this is final and you're not arguing with me young mech**

**Ratchet: *grumbles* I hate this**

**SPARSHOCK-SPARKSHOCK**

**Ratchet POV**

**BANG BANG BANG** all I have been doing for the last 30 kliks…why oh why did my sire have to do this to me? I grab my biggest wrench and walk out my quarters to see Miko, Raph, and Jack playing on their irritation, stupid video games that brainwash them. Ugghhh humans…

I make my way over to the control panels when Prime comes into the room before announcing " I have a secret to tell you all that I have been hiding for a while" by then everybot is in the room as well as the humans,

Oh no…this is 'the' announcement! Frag fagging slaggers of the pit, I'd rather go one on one with Megatwat than listen to prime do this especially in front of the humans! I look around for a quick escape route until a large servo clamps on my shoulder… slagging frag,

I look up to see Optimus staring down at me with a disappointed look as he pulls me along with him, humiliating me in front of the WHOLE base! I keep my helm ducked as we get to the front of everybot and squishy, while I am thinking about how slagged my life had become at this moment as Prime says in a booming voice "I Optimus Prime, is Ratchets sire and he is my creation and the reason why I told you all this is because I had to spank Ratchet for the Synthetic Energon incident" and I am offline.

I found that the silence may have been a bad thing until "**HAHAHAHAHAHA**, Hatchet got his butt smacked my Boss-bot!" I look to see Miko laughing on the floor, frag sake! This is so unfair! I get my wrench out and cuck it at Miko in attempt to injure her but _**CLANG**_ Bulkhead had caught it…I fragging hate Optimus and Miko and Everybot and flesh-bag in this room!

"Frag you all" I walk out of the room with my helm down in embarrassment and go back to my quarters to be alone…

**Bulkhead POV (did ya expect it?)**

Wow, old doc-bot was Optimus`s creation…I feel so sorry for the mech having to be punished my his sire and having everyone know straight after, Miko was still laughing which I thought was really mean for Ratchet,

All right I have had enough! I walk over to Miko while picking her up and walking back to my quarters while everybot's optics were on me.

When we get to my quarters Miko had just stopped laughing her heart out at poor Ratchet so I sit on my berth and put her on the floor in front of me, "Miko, what you did today was wrong and mean to Ratchet" I feel like taking her over my lap and I might still do so, annoyance flashes across her face as she yells "**ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT HES GRUMPY ALL THE TIME AND HE DESERVED TO BE EMBAR**-"

I have Miko over my lap in seconds until she tries to escape and I gently pin her arms to the berth and start to rain down swats on her aft, "ow OW OWWW!" I ignore her pleas and spank her until her aft is red-ish and I see Miko leaking and that shows that the punishment is finished.

I sit Miko on my lap and make her face me eye-to-optic as she says quietly "im sorry Bulk, I guess I just couldn't help my s-self" I use one finger and rub her back in comfort as I whisper soothing words in her ear until she falls asleep.

I lay her on my berth, smiling as I walk to the main hanger.

**Ratchet POV**

I had just finished breaking more of my wall while thinking about today "fragging optimus…slagging secret… fragging little slaggers…" suddenly my door bursts open and Prime walks in my quarters while staring me down…slag,

He grabs me by the audio and drags me over to the berth before growling "you attempted to hurt a human! That is against the rules so you have to be punished!" my optics widen I shock as im pulled over his lap and he starts the spank me, AGAIN.

-You can guess what the spanking would look like-

When optimus had finished spanking me, I look to the floor feeling fragging exhausted and I sit on Optimus`s lap as he says to me in a voice now filled with love and compassion "im sorry to have punished you but you are my creation nd I can't let you break the rules, I love you with all my spark my creation and im proud of the mech you have become" I smile before going into recharge.

**SparkShock-SparkShock**

**There ya go mech's and femmes! Make sure to face/ follow and review! –SparkShock**

**Do you want me to do a follow on? **


	3. Poor Ratchet

**Hey my femmling`s and mechling`s, this is the next chapter and I hope you will like it**

**Me: this is so not fair! I don't even own transformers! Or Ratchet! ****L**

**Ratchet: I have such a processor ache…**

**Optimus: my poor creation, he has so much stress on his mind**

**Miko: Rach looks even older today than usual**

**SPARKSHOCK-SPARKSHOCK**

**Ratchet POV**

Humans! Such annoying brain-washable humans! Ugggh I have so much of a processor ache…I can't think in this place! I transform and roll out to the Yellowstone national park while leaving everybot at the base…

I've been parked outside of the park for 10 kliks now and I've never felt so calm in my whole life as a cybertronian, suddenly I hear a roar "AUTOBOT!" I NEVER GET TIME ALONE FOR FRAG SAKE! WILL EVERYBOT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

I transform and turn around to see Megatron and Knock Out themselves… oh slag this is so not good its 1 vs 2 and im just the medic for primus sake I've never been so scared and vulnerable in my whole fragging life!

Megatwat sneers "hello there dear medic, why are you not fighting me now huh? Where is has your energy gone that you had used to fight me before?" im so slagged, I have to tell the base so I use the comm-link,

: _come I-in base_:

:_ base here, Ratchet what is wrong? _:

: _H-help…p-please I-I-its Meg-Megatron…and Knock O-Out:_

: _Im on my way creation, please hold on_:

:_ H-hurry sire_:

:_ I love you my creation_:

:_ I-I love y-you t-too_:

I turn of the comm-link to see- slagging Megatons face, in front of mine…frag

**Optimus POV**

I just got told the news that my dear creation had been found by my brother and another con, I don't think I have ever felt so much hate in my lifetime but when my creation gets taken from me… no one will want to annoy me when I know my creation is in trouble,

Here I am getting ready to roll out to find my creation when I get stopped by "the children need to be protected, just let them take the medic so you can help protect the children" what the pit is that woman thinking!

I face her and say in a low and deadly voice "Ratchet is my creation June and I will not let him get taken!" I can feel see her heartbeat is getting faster and blood is going to her face as she shouts "**THE HUMANS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN A GRUMPY ROBOT CHILD!"** that is it,

I grab June and put her onto my shoulder while making sure the children stay in that room with the other bots. I walk to my quarters with a struggling and vocal June on my shoulder as I walk over to my berth and I sit down my berth bring June down over my lap,

I say to her " June, I have had enough with your words about my creation, Ratchet is an honoured Autobot and he would rather get tortured by the decepticons than let Jack, Miko or Raphael get taken" I start the spank her while hearing her protests "**S-STOP SOTP IT O-OPTIMUS**!" I spank her harder while making her be quiet during the punishment,

3 kliks later and I stop her spanking and I let her go while saying softly "im sorry to have done that to you June but you had disrespected me and my Ratchet and I do not tolerate disrespect now if you don't mind me I have to find my creation…

**Ratchet POV (poor Ratchet)**

Oh slag, he must have seen me go on the comm-link… **BANG** "**AAAHHH**" my face! That fragger is attacking me, I have to fight back so I start to punch Megatron back and use my weapons on his face and we get into a fight what ends up with Knock Out shooting me in the left arm and I clutch my arm a=inn my servo and slag Megatron with it to buy myself some time to try and see if Optimus is here,

I turn to see my sire coming down the street while transforming so I shout at the top of my voice filled with sorrow and pain "**SIRE! HELP ME SIRE**!" _pain_ im now on the floor lying in my own energon as Megatron`s energon sword is pointed at my helm and I turn my helm to see my sire restrained by Knock Out watching in horror as Megatron raises his sword getting ready to slice my helm off,

"I surrender" I gasp and I look to see Optimus with his helm down and on his knees, I can feel energon tears rolling down my face-plates as I ignore the pain in my body as Megatron kicks me once more before laughing evilly while placing my sire in energon cuffs and drags him up to his ped's and orders Knock Out to take him to the con HQ,

I can't take this so I stand up and was about to go into action when I hear my sire order sternly through the comm-link

: _Stand down, go back to base, get repaired and STAY THERE! _:

: _yes sire:_

: _forgive me my creation:_

I go back to base filled with anger while holding onto my arm, when I get to Autobot base and everybot and human stares at me until Arcee speaks up "Ratchet, what happened" I look at her with eyes filled with grief, horror and sorrow before saying "I got beat up by Megatron and knock out, knock out blown my arm off, then optimus came, I almost got offlined, Optimus surrendered and sent me back to base"

Everyone stares in bewilderment so I say frustrated "im going to repair my arm and go after them for my sire "I go to my med-bay and use hot energon to smelt my arm back on and I sit on the berth thinking about my sire being in danger because of me and I can feel my optics turn red just thinking about it so I transform and roll out to get those pit-spawns who took my sire.

**SPARKSHOCK-SPARKSHOCK**

**Here ya go my femmling`s and mechling`s so I hope ya like and review for more! :D**

**Ratchet: those cons are going to wish they never took my sire…**

**Optimus: ****_pain regret pain regret pain regret_**

**Megatron: my plan is going to work muhahaha**


	4. Angry Ratchy

**Hey my little mech and femme sparklings, its SparkShock here with another chapter! It may have took a while to update but my laptop was acting up… *sad face* anyway I did it! YEY *smiles and does happy dance* and we may have a tiny view on dark Ratchet in this chapter…**

**Me: I don't own Transformers Prime or its characters… unfortunately**

**Ratchet: I. SEE. RED**

**Optimus: my dear mechling… please do not come for me…**

**Arcee: he's gonna get himself offlined**

**Bumblebee: fight fight fight fight**

**SPARKSHOCK-SPARKSHOCK**

**Ratchet POV**

Im speeding towards the decepticon base on my radar and all im thinking about is what they might be doing to my sire, when I get a hold of ANY decepticon im going to rip their servos off and beat the pit out of them until their energon is making a fragging puddle for primus sake! Whatever happens, the decepticons are going to be offlined…by my servos only…

**Optimus POV**

I online my optics to find myself in a dark room filled with a thin layer of smoke so I immediately check my programming…

**Processor: Online**

**Frame: Damaged**

**Spark: Online**

**Creation: Online – Depressed, Angry, Alone**

My poor youngling… I wish I could be there to comfort you my creation, If only I knew if I was going to get out of here or not. If one thing is for sure, is that if ratchet disobeys my order then he will be punished.

I hear pedes walking toward my caged cell and I look up to see the dark crimson optics burning with hate of my brother Megatron. He look at me before spitting " Prime, I have finally got you in my servos… your pathetic youngling Ratchet is going to be offline… and I will be there to do it with my own servos…"

For the second time in my lifetime I have never experienced this amount of hate for one mech and my family if that… I launch myself at Megatron only to be held back by energon chains around my arms and servos, keeping me restrained to the cell wall while knock Out comes over to me with a syringe saying in a sickly cheerful voice " this is my little experimental medicine called FoxyFaz and I hope you enjoy your recharge muahaha"

The last thing I see is Megatons energon blade come down and all I then see is darkness…

**Ratchet POV**

With rage filling my optics I transform and go straight to the first decepticon I see that is guarding the door and with one slice with my blade his helm is now separated from its frame and I feel a strange feeling of pleasure as I see the broken and energon dripping frame of the decepticon minor on the floor in front of my pedes.. What is wrong with me?

I shake my helm and I charge forward with the rest of the team calling my name but I don't fragging care as I know my sire is inside this scrap whole and im going to find him if it breaks my spark. I run faster with my blades at the ready but drop to my knees when I feel waves of pain coming through my sparkbond with my sire and I fell all the fragging anger come back to me in heaps…

I follow the pain to wear I see, slumped against a call wall with dents, slices, and painted in energon, my sire. I let out a strangled cry or pain and anger and optimus looks up at me with Relief, love, comfort but also anger so I go over to him to see a large slice across his helm and I see a small whole in the side of his neck…

THOSE SLAGGING FRAGGERS DRUGGED HIM! Im suddenly thrown across the cell and I feel large amounts of pain as I hear an evil voice say " tsk tsk tsk the little medic came for his sire when he was ordered not too… such a bad mech" I look up at King con and spit out the energon that had filled my mouth from the impact.

I look towards Optimus to see yellow optics staring back at me with sorrow and love, I will not let my sire down and especially not to fragging decepticons…so I stand up and see the rest of the bots fighting with the other cons so I face Megatwat and I arm my blade at him and charge, I manage to get a couple of bunches to his face-plates before he knocks me onto my back, but I will not go down without him losing a frame part so I pounce at him with my blade and I hear a cry of pain and I see that I have successfully sliced of one of his arms and I do a mini happy dance in my head,

I quickly get away from my thoughts and look to my sire to see his optics going out so I knock megatwat into status lock and I run over to knock Out`s medical table and see a clean syringe so I add Fragments of PitReck into the syringe and slam it into my sire`s neck and I see his optics turn back to normal icy blue "thank..you…my…creation" I smile to my sire before turning back to the rest of the bots to see them all with a few tiny scratches unlike the cons who are on the floor surrounded with energon…

We then head back to the base, after I fix everybot and check on the humans who were at the base with bee. Optimus calls me to his office, oh primus I am so fragged because I know exactly why my sire wants me to come to the office…I do the normal routine and sit down on the seat in front of his desk and look up to see his ice blue optics look down at me with sorrow, love, disappointment and I feel so guilty for disobeying him,

"Ratchet, I am sure you understand why you are in my office as you know of the recent events that almost gotten both of us offline and you ended up disobeying my orders so I have to punish you, not because I want to but I have to because I love you" I nod and slowly lower myself over his lap…

When Optimus finished spanking me, I had energon tears down my face and ended up sitting in my sire's lap where he was rubbing his servo up and down my helm in comfort while saying soothing words of love and compassion until I fall into steady recharge while feeling loved…

**SPARKSHOCK-SPARKSHOCK**

**Well there ya go my sparklings! The next chapter! I hope ya like it and feel free to review, Fave and follow –SparkShock**

**If you want me to do another chapter, please review or PM me**


	5. Effects

**Hey everybot, its SparkShock here and I would just like to say thank you for actually reading this fanfiction and the reviews are keeping it going as I know that you like it *smiley face***

**Me: I don't own Transformers Prime or its characters/plot I only use my own characters that's if I add any**

**Ratchet: 3 days until what the squishy's call Christmas **

**Optimus: I think the author is going to update a Christmas chapter in 3 days for the humans**

**Miko: im already in the Christmas spirit HEY BULK!**

**Bulkhead: yeah Miko**

**Miko: ITS CHRISTMAS IN 3 DAYS! IT'S CHRISTMAS IN 3 DAYS!**

**Bulkhead: yes I know Miko**

**Ratchet: please shut up Miko!**

**SPARKSHOCK-SPARKSHOCK**

**Optimus POV**

Jack Darby is playing on the humans gaming system, Miko is as the humans say 'jamming' with Bulkhead to her new Rock CD she had purchased lately and Raphael is on his laptop next to my creation, while the rest of the Autobots are doing their own things.

My creation Ratchet, is in his medbay working on an energon source that he had found a while ago and all I can say is that I am proud to have Ratchet as my creation and I only wish his Carrier was here to see him as a grown mech medic, _Pain _its odd… I felt like I had just been stabbed in the spark by an energon sword but there is nothing there so I make my way to my creation slowly and when I make my way to wear my creation is standing, I drop to my knee plates and let out a roar of pain as I can feel fire burning trough my circuits and my helm until It goes to my spark and I pass into darkness with the concerned and fearful voice of my creation…

**Ratchet POV**

Im working on a piece of energon that I had found in an outpost and I hear a clang so I turn to see my sire on his knees letting out a roar of pain so I drop down to my knees to see him withering in pain on the floor of my medbay so I ask "**BULKHEAD HELP!**" and as soon as those words escape my vocals Bulkhead is helping me life my sire onto a medical berth still withering in pain with energon leaking down his face-plates from his optics…oh sire I wish I could help you

I get to work on whispering soothing comfort sounds into my sires audios as his screams fill the medbay and it rips my spark apart inside to see my sire go through this pain when I have no idea on what is wrong with him, I take my chances and sedate him so I can go to my office and research while my sire recharges…

**Arcee POV**

It is horrifying listening to the prime scream in pain and terror while all we can do is sit in the hanger and listen, "the children are not safe here with the robot in the other room that will probably scare the children with his screams!" I look wide optics at June. How could she say such a thing?! "How can you say that June!" this little squishy is testing my patience "I do not want the children to be in a place that will only end up scarring the children for life" oh that is it.

I pick up June and take her to the other side of the hanger while spanking her for being such an insensitive mean human, after I am done spanking her the children and other bots are staring with their mouth open at me in pride and also happiness… I have to say that the human deserved this…no one will ever disgrace the prime in front of me.

**Optimus POV**

I feel the pain of fire reach my spark before…nothing…no pain…no sound…just plain silence, I online my optics to see the ceiling of the medbay and I can only help but wonder what has happened to me so I check my processor to make sure nothing has been damaged…

**Processor:** _online 30%_

**Energon:** _in need of refuel as soon as possible_

**Spark:** _Online_

**Weapons:** _Offline Unattached_

I am panicking now… why is 30%?! Why do I not have my weapon systems active?! Why have I lost so much energon?! I attempt to move my frame and I manage to sit up but I look down and my optics must have been seeing things, but I have very frame parts and I have only ever been this small when I was a… sparkling… I let out a scream of frustration but it only comes out in clicks and wurls…

Suddenly the door in front of me burst open revealing Ratchet! I click happily at the sight of Ratchet, but then I squeal sadly as my vocal cords were only clicks and wurls… I hear Ratchet say out of bewilderment "O-Optimus? I-is that y-you?" not to be impolite but duh, "_click wurl click click_" I feel arms pick me up and I focus my optics at Ratchet as he brushes my small antennas before saying out of awe " you are so cute as a sparkling Optimus and I have to show you off to everybot and damn squishy" I click

This is so embarrassing…when we get to the main hanger were everybot and human is located and all optics and eyes are focused on us and I can feel my face-plates become hot with embarrassment as everyone stares at me until Ratchet says "the pain that Optimus was experiencing was an double effective poison that had turned him into a…sparkling so we are going to have to look after him until I can find a cure to get him back to the full mech" all the bots and children stare at me until Miko shouts "HES SO CUTE!" ugh I click with annoyance until Ratchet smacks my aft scolding me "bad mech, you do not show disrespect to the humans" I feel my face-plates burn up and to make it worse Wheeljack steps in happily saying " I will look after him!"… This is going to be a long couple of cycles…

**SPARKSHOCK-SPARKSHOCK**

**There is the chapter for you all and sorry if it's less entertaining than usual and yeah that's what the affect was from the injection from Knock Out – SparkShock **

**Next chapter will be posted soon-ish maybe**

**Review for more chapters**


	6. Merry Christmas

**Hey everyone and merry Christmas! It's Friday the 25****th****of December and I will like to say merry Christmas and this will be a short chapter so im giving my transformers fan-fictions their own fluffy Christmas chapter! And I don't own the stories what will be told during this chapter...**

**Me: I do not own Transformers Prime or its characters**

**Bulkhead: Merry Xmas readers**

**Wheeljack: may ya have a happy holiday and I will get some experiments done!**

**Ratchet: I guess... merry Xmas… squishy's**

**Optimus: ****_Click wurl click click_**** (Merry Christmas all humans)**

**Bumblebee: ****_clicky click wurl_**** (merry Christmas mah mech's and femmes)**

**Miko: MERRY CHRISTMAS! WOOP WOOP!**

**Jack: hey merry Christmas readers**

**Raf: hello, merry Christmas and have a happy new year**

**Arcee: hey organics merry Christmas**

**I don't like June so I aint adding her**

**SPARKSHOCK-SPARKSHOCK**

**Ratchet POV**

The whole base had been decorated with what the squishy's call 'Christmas decorations' so I decided to call everybot together and tell stories from the past, Im sat in my cybertronian sized chair surrounded by all bots and humans while sparklings optimus is sat on my lap playing with one of my wrenches and sucking on it…which sounds very wrong for my processor,

At the klik im telling everybot the history of Cybertron "Cybertron is the home planet of all Cybertronians, both Autobots and Decepticons alike. It is also the source of Energon. Earth and Cybertron share a lot in common: Cybertron has Primus as its core, while Earth has Unicron as its core" all humans were amazed at that small bit of information "so we have got Unicron in earth? That's so cool!" "Yes Miko you do now I will go onto the birth of Cybertron"

"In the beginning of time, there were two deities, named Unicron and Primus both created by the One separating in two, Cybertron already existed prior to their creation and became the battle ground for their war, When the Thirteen defeated Unicron, Primus merged with Cybertron's core and shed his physical body in the process, This act linked the life of Primus and the planet. If one died so would the other" I look down at Optimus and stroke his helm softly earning a purr that makes me smile which shocks may bots in the hanger,

I look around the hanger at all the bots and humans then back to Optimus as I say "my next story is based on Orion Pax who is other words known as Peace Hunter or Optimus Prime" I smile as Optimus cuddles into me making everybot in the room awe as I use my servo and rub his frame to relax him "This was the era of peace, most of its history is currently unknown. It was where Optimus Prime was only Orion Pax, and Megatron was Megatronus. Orion was only a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records, Megatronus was a gladiator that fought the toughest of competitors and creatures,

One day Megatronus demanded to be the next prime to the Autobot High Council, and said Cybertron needed him, Orion gave reason to be the next prime and simply asked, The Council was amazed by Orion's words and gave him the Matrix of Leadership, making him truly the next prime. The outraged Megatronus severed all ties with Orion and created an army, with the assistance of Soundwave, called the Decepticons. Optimus made an army called the Autobots which fought them to bring peace to Cybertron. This was the beginning of the Great War"

I look at all the bots once more before taking a sip of my energon and feeding Optimus at the same time with the low grade that I had next to me, I look at Arcee sympathetically before telling my next story "This was the time where the Autobots and Decepticons fought each other. It lasted for many years, with millions of deaths. Not much is known, other than the Cybonic plague and Cybertron becoming a wasteland. Some events that happened was when Megatron ripped out Bumblebee's voice box, Or Airachnid interrogating Arcee, which ended up in the death of Tail Gate" I look to Arcee to see her with a sad expression that makes Jack stoke her arm as comfort making her smile…

I cuddle Optimus closer to me while making my own purring sound to comfort him as I continue my story 'The Great Exodus' "It was when the war became so intense Cybertron became uninhabitable. Making both Autobots and Decepticons find a new home. Some Autobots, like Smokescreen, may be in stasis or off in another galaxy. It was also revealed that sometime during the war, Optimus Prime had hidden away the All spark , in order to protect it from Megatron's forces" I feel optimus look up at me at the sound of his name with optics full of cuteness and curiosity so I pat his helm and go onto my next story…Legend of Elita-One.

I tap another sip of energon before I look around the room to see Jack on the floor with Arcee`s helm in his lap, Bulkhead has Arcee`s ped's on his lap with Miko leaning against Bulkhead with his arm draped around her, Raf has his head in Miko`s lap as she plays with his hair and Bumblebee is lying on the floor with Raf`s legs on his chasis and then Wheeljack is sat on the floor in front of me while experimenting with something that I think is a toy car…so I go on with my final story,

"Long ago, Ariel was an archivist in the Iacon Archives working alongside Orion Pax. They and their dock worker friend Dion encountered a group of time-traveling Aerialbots, following which the Archives fell under attack by Decepticons. Gravely wounded, Pax and Ariel were taken to Alpha Trion by the Aerialbots, and the old bot rebuilt them into Optimus Prime and Elita One respectively. Golden Age, Elita 1 and her team attacked Decepticon bases but were thwarted by Decepticon hunting parties led by Slipstream and Flamewar, Following the return of the Aerialbots from a trip to Cybertron, they told Optimus and Elita One about how they'd encountered Orion Pax and Ariel. Golden Age" after I had finished my story everybot was in recharge cuddling into each other and I can only smile as I think to myself _I love_ _our family with all my spark and will always protect them._

**SPARKSHOCK-SPARKSHOCK**

**Here ya go! This chapter was so fluffy for Christmas! Hope ya enjoyed it –SparkShock**

**Ratchet it sort of a grandsire so yeah…**

**Fluff Fluff Fluffy momen**


	7. Please read it

Hiya, mah loyal femmlings and mechlings

I have decided to stop this story here even thogu hit is rather small and create a sequel…as I have been doing this story and 'The Spark Of Two Femmes' at the same time so it was hard to do them both at the same time. I will also be starting a new story called 'I Captured The Spark Of Twins' and I will probably get a few chapters wrote for that fanfiction before starting on the sequals for 'The Spark Of Two Femmes' and 'Synthetic Energon'… and yes I know this story was a bit short but it was only meant to be a one-shot but I guess ya liked my Fanfic and I apologise for stopping it here but if I start the sequal for this fic and my other one at the same time them I could possibly get the same amount of chapters done for each.

So thanks everybot for your reviews, views, fave`s and follows as I truly appretiate it and love all the support you have all gave me, and I hope you will enjoy my new story 'I Captured The Spark Of Twins' as I hope for it to get more reviews because I love to see if you enjoy reading my writing as I love you all for being such awesome supporters for me and I may be using SparkShock in my new story as a special part half way through it.

I decided to stop this Fanfic after the christmas chapter so I have enough time to get chapters wrote for my new story and I hope that I will keep your support so I would like to say thanks to the following for my last two storys:

Shadzninja

RatchetLover

Kaleia

BlueStar19

StormRaven333

OptimusPrimegirl213

turtlelover19

and all the guests, people who viewed it… its just that ive never had this much support on writing before… thank you all so much and I hope for luck on my next story and the sequals…

SparkShock x


End file.
